


Leaves From The Vine

by Okay_Stark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Howard Stark, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Character Study, Fix-It, Fuck endgame specifically, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Italian Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark has parent issues in general, Which is younger than the people he's around, alive Maria Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_Stark/pseuds/Okay_Stark
Summary: Anthony Starks whole life was a lie, and he would argue that was the root of all his problems. No really, everything about him was a lie, but if he had to pinpoint an exact moment, it would be when his father forced him to take his mothers name when he went to college. It would be when he received the letter from the United States Army with the name Anthony Carbonell on it, another name that didn't belong to him.If only his fake names were the only secrets he had.





	1. Ana Would've Hated It

The fumes from a passing bus filled Tony’s lungs, and he gritted his teeth letting his hand tighten around the strap of his backpack. The yellow lights that contrasted to the early morning darkness hurt Tony's eyes. He silently sore as he jumped on the balls of his feet, if he stood in the bus station any longer he was going to die from suffocation. He let out a weak huff of air from his lips, which quickly turned into a small cloud in front of him.

Tony watched as Jarvis talked to the man inside of the bus station for the hundredth that night, while he stood outside in the designated waiting area. Jarvis was busy asking questions along the lines like, is this the South station? What were the latest tickets could be refunded?

Jarvis made his way back to Tony with his hands in his dress pants. The sight made Tony cringe, dress pants at four a.m.? God, that had to be uncomfortable, Tony thought to himself watching the older man. Maybe not, he concluded. It was Jarvis.

“Anthony, there’s still time to change your mind,” Jarvis said taking his place next to the boy. Tony looked up to Jarvis from under the hood of his sweater, which had been layered with an old jean jacket, while it was his preferred look, it wasn’t Tony’s typical outfit.

“I’m not changing my mind, Jarvis,” Tony said his voice eerily calm.

“You’re not a Carbonell,” Jarvis argued his voice barely rising above a whisper, even though there were only a few people scattered around the station. He tugged Tony closer to him with a tight hand around his forearm, and his bag tumbled to the ground. Despite how the act might've seen there was nothing malicious about it, however, the hand on his arm did lead Jarvis to the idea of dragging Tony far away from the station. Jarvis could imagine the boy digging his heels in the ground, screaming, but he knew for a fact Tony wouldn't raise his hand against him. The man was that desperate, and the hand on Tony's arm was there out of desperation, nothing else. 

Jarvis watched as Tony rolled his brown doe eyes at him, but the words Tony spoke bit out more than the childish expression he had shown. “And I’m not a Stark either, am I?”

“Jarvis,” Tony sighed not above pleading, “It’s honestly not my fault. He’s the one who decided to use my mother's name when they sent me to college, not me.”

“Which is a whole nother argument isn’t it,” Jarvis said tugging him again closer like he was about to tell the boy some kind of conspiracy. “You haven’t even graduated yet.”

“I’ve got my bachelors and masters, Jarvis” Tony argued, “Isn’t that enough?”

“If your father finds out-“ Jarvis began, but the words fell flat knowing that the boy’s father wouldn’t be a strong enough case. He took a different stance instead. Softening his gaze, which really wasn’t hard, Jarvis pointed out, “You’re seventeen. The Draft clearly states eighteen to twenty-six, Anthony. If they found out you’d be-“

“But they won’t find out. We both know if my father wants to keep something a secret he will. I highly doubt he’s going reveal that his only son was adopted because his biological one died before he walk. Howard has to much pride for that.” Tony whispered back harshly, shutting down Jarvis argument about his age. Then it became Tony’s turn to persuade Jarvis, and unsurprisingly he really did have to resort to begging. Because if Jarvis asked him not to get on the bus, if Jarvis asked him to tell his father that he’d been drafted, he would. It would be that easy. 

Christ I can’t breathe, Tony thought sliding out of Jarvis grasp. His lungs felt too big for his chest like something was stopping him from reaching his full lung compacity. He let his hands scrub his face, and eyed the area lit up around the bus stop. Tony's eyes stopped on a man who sat on a bench not too far away from them. Far enough that he wouldn’t be able to hear them, but close enough to hear the harsh tones and hopelessness in their voices. Tony couldn’t make out much about the man. He had broad shoulders, a dark complexion, and despite the bags under his eyes was completely alert. The clothes he wore weren’t too big or small, but hung off of his body by old age. Like if Tony tugged hard enough they’d fall off.

“Anthony,” Jarvis called grabbing the boy’s attention and him by the shoulders. He tried to straighten the boy’s unruly brown curls, which they surely would cut off as soon as he would arrive at boot camp, Ana would’ve been having a row at just the thought.

“You know I have to do this.” Tony’s voice broke, a cruel reminder that he was just a boy, “If I don’t, if I don’t then in a year, hell maybe even less, I’ll be working for him.”

“Jarvis, Jarvis,” Tony pleaded, calling for his attention with glassy eyes. His hands moved frantically like they always did when he was overwhelmed. “You’re the most capable man I know. There’s no possible way that you do not know what my father is doing, there’s no possible way that you don’t know that he’s-“

Tony glanced at the man on the bench before moving closer dropping his voice, “there’s no possible way you don’t know he’s selling under the table-“

“Anthony,” Jarvis rasped out horrified at the words spoken out loud, let alone in public. His hand found its way back into Tony’s forearm stronger than before. “You can never ever speak of this, you might be your father’s son but that will only protect you so much.”

Tony let out a bitter laugh, “I’m not anything, Jarvis. The only thing I’m sure of is that I’m Italian.”

“And maybe a bit Hungarian Jewish,” Tony commented with a weak smile. His eyes sheepishly meeting his pseudo-fathers.

Jarvis ruggedly exhaled and dragged one of his arms around Tony neck pulling him in for a hug. “Ana would’ve hated this,” He mumbled into the boy’s curls, “but she would’ve been damn proud.”

Tony’s hands clung to the back of Jarvis suit jacket and pressed his face against the man's shoulder. His mind wandered back to when he was a bit younger, old enough to remember, but young enough to be carried. The feeling of safety he felt when Jarvis would pick him up off the floor after one of the many rounds with his father, found its way to him again. He savored it, inhaling Jarvis’s laundry detergent which was still smelt the same, even after Ana died.

“Take this,” Jarvis whispered moving away just enough from the boy to slip a hand into his breast pocket. He retrieved an old concealed Fairbairn–Sykes knife from his coat and swiftly pushed into Tony’s chest. “Keep this with you. It kept me safe while I served, and if you don’t go looking for trouble it’ll do the same for you.”

Accepting the knife Tony continued to focus his gaze elsewhere. When did Jarvis’s hair get so white, he wondered to himself, and shit when was it in Jarvis’s eyebrows too.

Once more, Tony leaned in for a hug mumbling something along the lines of “I don’t go look, J.” Then it wasn’t long before Tony had to peel himself out of Jarvis’s arms and force himself onto the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ana is Hungarian Jewish


	2. Dear Jarvis

Dear J,

You’re right I fucking hate it.

You didn’t tell me that I would hate it, but you sure thought it. If this place wasn’t genuinely horrible I would've thought you put a curse on me for leaving you.

There’s no alcohol, we can’t leave the base, and they made me cut my hair. 

My hair Jarvis.

Jokes on them, I’ve avoided the second round of haircuts because I’ve figured out a semi-solution. My hair isn’t as long a before, it’s only an inch longer than regulation allows, but it’s the little victories. I find joy in telling you that I came upon my discovery because of you. As you always say, “It’s a trick of the eyes.” And if I style my hair just right, and use just enough of the disastrous issued gell, my hair looks just like every other G.I. Joe in here.

My there’s no one even remotely attractive here. I take that back there is, he’s the man from the bus station that night from my send off. You’d fucking love him, his name is James Rhodes, and my future husband. He seems to think he’s straight but that's not a deal breaker. He’s one of the two competent men on this base. He says he’s from Philly and is the only boy in a family of two sisters. He hasn't mentioned his dad, and I know he sends every dime from his checks back home. I try to split mine with him, but he refuses. I think he knows. I haven’t told him, but the way he treats me like a kid, or what the doctor on the base says as a “younger brother”. The doctor on base isn’t really a doctor but is substituting as one. He’s kinda a genius, to which I am grateful yet sad I never got to meet him as Tony Stark. He’s also the other competent man on the base. Bruce Banner is alright. He was out on base for some anger issue, but honestly, since I've got here all he’s done is scold me for getting into fights. 

I would like to clarify J, I don't even start them. Rhodey says it's the way I carry myself, and honestly fuck them if it is. Maybe I do hold my head a little too high J, but you raised me to do so. I fear that if anyone were to find out my birth name they’d think I’m like this because of him. But Howard didn’t teach me this kind of self-respect that I have, you did. My self-worth is well deserved, and fuck these country hicks who think that I’m stuck up. They don’t know me. Before I thought Rhodey had pitied me, and it lead to us fighting. Not a verbal one, a physical one. You know how well I handle pitty, and out of frustration I went at him. I’m not proud about that, J. That son of a bitch hit back twice as hard, J. We have to keep him. It was after the fight the Bruce told me to get my head out of my ass, I apologized. Rhodey said we were cool, and that he loved me, but also he knew tough love and would knock me flat. I’m going to keep him, Jarvis. 

Rhodey is also the only one on this base who thinks I’ll last basic training. Everyone else seems to think I’m some sissy.  


To which I have to say, so what if I fucking am? Who actually wants to go to war??? Everyone is just putting on a front. Honestly J, I’m choking on the testosterone. The Sergeant is talking about sending Rhodey and me to some specialist training with Bomb Ordinance. He says we both work well together, plus both of us have degrees in science fields.

If only they knew. 

I’m sure they’ll be using my mechanical engineering in the field sooner or later, and they’re probably grateful for not having to train me in that. Rhodey has a degree in astrophysics which is frankly just hot. Honestly, I’m thinking about trying to speed up basic training. I’m sure I could argue that my brain would be more valuable in the field since there is a war going on that you know, that I’d say we’re currently losing.

Don’t worry Jarvis. I’m honestly fine, you know me. Shit just goes to slow for my liking.

Sincerely,  
Tony

P.s. Okay, I’ve been thinking about an AI, and I refuse to give it to the army or anyone. I’m sending the coding and systematics with this letter. Hide them for me, will you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey dad didn't abandon him. mans just very sick. I'm not about to promote bad stereotypes.


	3. There's a time jump, I didnt think yall would read the note so here it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a time jump. I assumed people won't read this note so that's why its the title. 
> 
>  
> 
> There's a time jump because this is actually when the story takes place. The rest will be flashbacks from here on.
> 
>  
> 
> bare with me

Tony couldn't remember the last time he flew on a civilian plane. The confined space did nothing to help his injuries, but he ignored the throbbing pain in his shoulders and chest. He plastered himself against the back of the uncomfortable chair he sat in. A small part of him was grateful that he had not been sent home in his dress blues, and instead in his combat clothes. Another part, apart locked in a box deep inside of him, wish there wasn't a need to be sent back at all. 

His stomach did a flip as the plane dipped preparing to land, and it wasn’t the turbulence that had his nerves knotted. Tony grunted clutching his chest and acknowledged the elderly woman next to him with a weak smile. When she had asked for the aisle seat back in Germany, Tony had almost told her no. He knew the compact seat closest to the window would make him feel cagey, and set off alarm bells in his mind. However, he ignored them and moved anyway. 

The plane landed in JFK airport with a jolt, which was nothing Tony wasn't used to from flying in army cargo planes and came to a stop outside of Gate 15. Tony watched as storm clouds formed outside of his small window while he waited for the old woman to move. Once the woman collected her things she looked at him one more time before uttering with sincerity, “Thank you for your service.” Words that always seemed to find their way back to Tony, but never felt like they belonged to him. In return, he gave the women a tight tip smile trying his best to seem polite, to seem unbothered by the encounter, and silently made his way off the plane without raising his head. 

With a heavy sigh, Tony reluctantly raised his head once he was in the airport scanning for the nearest exit or place to call a cab. When he was younger he had known JFK like the back of his hand, but as he stood there he couldn't make out which exit would lead him to the JFK Expressway, or where the help desk was. For someone who considered himself a futurist, his lack of a cell phone didn’t bother him very much. Tony chalked it up to the months he had been without human contact at all. If you counted being surrounded by soldiers human contact, Tony found that most times they didn’t feel like real people at all. Rehabilitation was even worse than the hospital. All of them are robots, Tony concluded one day as he sat in a therapy room. He tried not to think about Rehabilitation. 

Out of pure paranoia, Tony’s eyes scanned the room again. His eyes darted to catch a glimpse of every face possible, and he almost missed a man casually leaning against a wall straight across from him. A familiar set of broad shoulders watched with a critical gaze him, causing Tony to falter.

“Why am I not surprised,” Tony huffed out in disbelief. Except Tony should've known better, and he cursed himself for thinking that he’d be able to fly in without the older man knowing. He told the man so as he approached him, “I thought you were on an undercover op?”

Rhodey raised an eyebrow at the shorter man, “You hacked United States Government from the infirmary.” 

“Rhodey-Bear, I would never!” Tony theatrically gasped and lifted his unjuried arm to dramatically grab his chest. “How dare you make such an assumption about me, especially as I was on my deathbed, deathbed sugar-plum! Who would’ve thought being blown up would make death come knocking on my door?”

“Yes, Tony.” Rhodey said flatly, “You on your deathbed, and I had to hear about it from a paper pusher working for the Secretary of Defense filing your Missing in Action Report.”

“It’s funny,” Tony snarked back, “It’s like I'm hearing you bitch to me about how much you care about me, but I still haven't been hugged yet.” 

“I’m in my dress blues,” Rhodey mused with a false glare. Tony rolled his eyes at the excuse and gave Rhodey a once over. His dress blues were as pristine as always, not a wrinkle to be found, and after years of being in the service tailored to framed his body perfectly.

“You’re right,” Tony conceded, moving to wrap his arms around his friend. “And as handsome as always.”

Rhodey let out something that resembled a snort and caught Tony as he flung himself into Rhodey’s arms. However, Rhodey was the one being held up by Tony, slumping into him letting his underlying tension go, and Tony happily filled his arms full of his brother grabbing handfuls of the older man jacket.

“Jesus Christ, Tones.” Rhodey croaked, letting out a string of shaky breaths. 

“I know,” Tony said squeezing him tighter, “I know.”

The words don't need to be said. Rhodey had seen the pictures that were submitted to Tony’s file, he had read the report and had talked to the nurses who had been in the room when Tony had been found. He had nightmare’s of the images he saw, the video’s he’d seen, and Tony’s screams he had heard from the tapes felt permanently etched into his brain. The Tony in his arms was real though, and Rhodey dug his head into the crook of Tony’s neck.

Unknown to both of them, someone was trying to gain their attention. A man with an eye patch over one of his eyes looked to his red-haired companion with a weary look. The sound of his throat clearing did nothing and resulted in him using his voice.

“Command Sergeant Major Rhodes,” The Man addressed, “Specialist Carbonell.” 

Neither of the men acknowledged him. 

“Excuse me, Command Ser-”

“We heard you the first time,” Tony snarked, “Woah, pirate with an eye patch.”

Tony studied the man with the leather trench coat and the women with the fire red hair that stood behind him. The woman dressed as a civilian, unlike the man, with a baseball cap on pulled low enough to almost cover her eyes completely. Her striped blue sweater stood out against the man's dark apparel, leaving Tony to wonder why one bothers to blend in while the other hadn’t. 

“Com-”  
“Drop the titles,” Rhodey said, “What do you want.”

“My name is Nick Fury,” He said straightening stance, something Tony didn’t think was possible. “I work with the Department of Defense, and I’m sorry-” Tony snorted at that, Nick Fury looked anything but ‘sorry’. Fury spared a sharp glance at Tony before continuing, “I’m gonna have to ask you to come with me.”

“And who’s gonna make us,” Tony asked, “Her?” 

“She just might.” 

Tony believed it. He also knew a threat when heard one. This Nick Fury wasn’t apart of the Department of Defense, they all knew that. Tony was painfully aware that he was unarmed, Rhodey was unarmed, and the outline of a gun could be seen from under Nick Fury’s coat. There was no doubt in his mind that the woman also had a weapon on her, and by the looks of her, she’d shoot first. 

Sharing a look with Rhodey, Tony conveyed his opinions. In short Rhodey’s response was, “Are you crazy? No. What? No? I am not! Tony! Don’t you dare.”

Tearing his eyes away from his best friends, Tony looked back to what was now judgmental faces, and said: “Lead the way, One Eye Wonder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey is a Commander Sergeant Major because that is the last title that is active duty. Tony's will be explained later. Tony's whole thing will be explained later. Everything will be explained later.
> 
> Also our boi Bucky is either going to be next chapter or the one following.
> 
> Also also this took me way to long.
> 
> Also Also Also Ive never been to JFK so oof


	4. I don’t remember how I named other chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers Assemble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life hasn’t been so great rn. I haven’t been feeling right. Let’s hope this goes well. 
> 
> Also was posted on via phone so if it looks wrong it probably is.

Tony trailed after Fury with a watchful eye. They entered an abandoned district filled with empty buildings and while the red-haired women stayed in step with Fury, Tony and Rhodey walked behind sharing skeptical looks. 

For one, Tony was surprised that Fury never introduced the woman, nor did she demand to be introduced. Must be his subordinate, Tony concluded watching the two. If the woman was Fury's associate he would’ve introduced her already, either that or Fury had no manners. Tony didn't rule the latter out.

They were still in Queens when the pair led Rhodey and Tony to an old warehouse door. Rhodey noticeable shifted in front of Tony as Fury and the red-headed women rolled back the big iron door. It squealed an unappealing noise that shocked Tony enough to stop staring daggers into Rhodey's back for his displays of protectiveness. 

Rhodey, however, acted like he didn’t hear Tony’s telepathic pleas and continued to be a barrier between the warehouse and Tony. How rude, Tony thought moving past him strolling right in. He had to prove a point to his Rhodey. He was fine. 

Fluorescent lights hung low from the high ceiling, lighting up the warehouse floor. Most of the warehouse was empty, looked like it had been ransacked, gutted to its bare bones. Except for the whiteboard in the middle of the room and the boardroom table in front of it. 

The seats at the table were taken, all except for three. Tony quickly assumed that it meant Rhodey, the red-haired women, and he were meant to sit in them. 

“Tony!” A voice exclaimed, grabbing his attention immediately. His eyes fell on a familiar mass of dark curls littered with more grey hair then he remembered. Bruce Banner stood up from his seat at the table, and Tony recounted the last time he saw him, “Jesus, Brucie. Haven’t seen you since that mission out in India.” 

Tony and Bruce met halfway, pulling each other into a tight hug. Bruce let out a note of worry, “Tony what are you doing here last I heard of you-“ 

“I know.” Tony cut him off just like he had with Rhodey, but this time for another reason. Now they were in a room full of strangers who surely weren't aware of his situation. His friends were different however, they kept tabs. 

“They find you in India?” Tony asked, ignoring the stare he was getting from Fury. Rhodey hugged Bruce as well, and the three of them began to form a small circle.

“Well no actually I was in-“ 

“If you could take your seats please?” Fury interrupted unapologetically, earning a sharp glare from Tony. Rhodey let out a snort, and Tony smiled brightly at his friend. Look at his Rhodey-bear, already losing all his professionalism, Tony thought. 

Taking the nearest empty seat, Rhodey sat down. Tony threw his feet on top of Rhodey's lap as he plopped down in the empty chair next to him. After an 8 hour flight, Tony didn’t feel like sitting, but he shifted in his seat to get comfortable none the less.

“Now,” Fury began demanding attention, “I’m not going to explain the war to any of you in this room. You’re all well aware of our nation's current fight against communism, and more importantly, it’s fight against Hydra.” Tony noticed the parties symbol on the board. He also scanned the rest of the few items and others who’d been dragged in. 

The man to the right of Tony stared at the board with sharp calculating eyes. Is he seriously listening to one eye wonder right now, Tony pondered before conceding, I’m not even listening. Tony watched him scan every inch of the board for information before the man began looking around the room. His sandy blonde hair was short and cropped to military standard. The calluses on the man’s hands were noticeable and Tony didn’t have to look very hard to spot them. Tony’s quickly assumed the man was an Enlisted Soldier.

Bruce sats across from Rhodey and Tony decided to look at the man who occupied the space in front of him. He’s muscley, has more muscle then Tony thinks he’s ever seen on a man. His long golden locks are pulled out of his face with a low ponytail, and Tony acknowledged the hints of jealousy that twisted in his stomach. Fucking military, Tony cursed the stupid rules. However, the man has no calluses on his hands, no visible scars, nothing. 

Next to He-Man is another with Blond hair. Tony almost made a joke about whether or not he’s still in Germany, he decided against it though; instead, his eyes trail over the man’s clothes. Tony’s eyes immediately went to his collar to look for rank. The Blonde man looked like a boy out of recruiting posters from the 40s. The perfect American. The look of him put Tony on edge. He never got along with those types. Ever. He absently reached for Rhodey and continued to look at the man’s dress blues. Two silver bars on his collar warned Tony that the man was a captain. 

Tony squeezed Rhodey hand hard and forced his eyes to move away. 

In front of the poster boy was the redhead women, whom Tony was really starting to wonder had any name at all. 

“Okay but what exactly is our job here Fury, you're going on and on about this team, but what’s the job.” The Man next to him snapped. Tony sat up a little bit straighter realizing that he’d be zoning out for most of the time Fury had been speaking. I was paying attention, Tony scornfully declared to himself, so paying attention.

“Barton if you’d let me finish.” Fury snapped. He continued in a more sarcastic tone, “I think introductions are in order, first.” 

“Corporal Clint Barton. Strength sharp shooting, trained sniper preferred archer.” Fury stated. 

“I’m sorry, what, archer?” Tony couldn’t help chime in. The calluses on his hands began to make sense. 

“I’m sorry,” Barton mocked, “Do you have a problem.” 

“It’s just so impractical,” Tony began turning to the man next to him ready to defend his argument. “The reload on a bow must be horrible, we’re at war, not larping in central park.” 

That got a full body chuckle out of He-Man. Barton’s eyes singled in on him demanding, “Alright then and who are you?” 

The man goes to open his mouth, but Fury speaks first trying to have some kind of formality in the conversation. “Thor, Prince Of Asgard.” 

Thor wore a self-satisfied smile on his face as the room fell silent over his announcement. 

“So you must really know about Larping in the park, God of Thunder.” Tony snarked earning an impishly grin from Barton. Rhodey snorted next to him and shoved Tony's legs off his lap. 

“Well, it didn’t take you long to find your voice,” Rhodey whispered to him. Tony only smiled in return. 

“Medical Specialists Bruce Banner, 7 doctorates-“ Tony preened for his friend who ducked his head. “That range in a multitude of things I can’t even pronounce.” 

“Command Sergeant Major Rhodes, Masters Degree in Astrophysics. Specialized in recovery missions.” Fury continued and Tony felt like more could be said about Rhodey. But when has the military ever have accurate information on its soldiers anyways, Tony thought bitterly. Fury continued, “Natasha Romanoff.” He motioned to the woman who had been with him when he had picked Tony and Rhodey up.

“And finally,” Fury said, “Captain Steven Roger whom has served for a little over nine years,-” A large part of Tony had hoped he’d been wrong about the man's collar device. Why would I be, growled to himself. After serving in the army himself for almost seven years, he didn’t understand why he held onto the hope of being wrong. The room felt incredibly small to Tony and his chest constricted.

A captain? For a team like this? Rhodey would be the commanding officer, right? Rhodey held the highest rank of an Enlisted Soldier. It didn’t add up in his mind. None of it, until it did. 

“No,” Tony muttered quietly to himself in disbelief, grabbing Rhodeys attention. Rhodey watched Tony’s eyes flickered around the room chasing whatever wild thought he had. It wasn’t an unusual sight for him, but the desperation in Tony’s eyes had Rhodey at the edge of his seat. Tony repeated himself again as he grasped the idea at the forefront of his mind. He found himself no longer able to sit and slapped his hands against the table. Tony pushed himself out of his chair abruptly standing. “No,” His hands frantically scrubbed his face, preparing to say the idiotic idea Fury had come up with. One of Tony’s hands placed itself on his hip and another shakily pointed at Fury, “No, there is absolutely no way you’re sending a desk jockey in as leader of this unit. What is this a suicide mission? Some sick joke?” 

“Mr.Carbonell -“ Captain Rogers began.

“Specialist Carbonell, no fuck this,” Tony dismissed the Captain turning to Fury shifting his weight to fully face the man, his face dramatically mocked an expression of contemplation, “I’ve been honorably discharged since, what time is it Rhodey?” 

“2: 38” 

“Right, I’ve been honorably discharged for less than two hours,” Tony snapped dropping the sarcastic expression, his face turning to stone. “Bruce isn't allowed to do medically work in the field since what happened in London, Thor’s a fucking prince from an enemy country-“ Thor opened his mouth to defend himself, and Tony paid no mind easily shutting him down. “You aid terrorist, you’re an enemy.” 

“What’s next? Hm? Romanoff is a Russian Spy? What else Fury? This is fucked. You must think we’re all utter idiots to agree to be led by a paper pusher-“ 

“Romanoff is a Russian Spy,” Fury conceded. His one eye stared down at Tony, however, if he thought that intimidate Tony, he was wrong. 

“And that’s supposed to be comforting?” Tony breathed in a deep breath as he willed his left eye not to twitch. “This team is fucked. Why am I here?” Tony questioned, “I’m not even in the army anymore.”

“Yes, and I’m aware that you were just discharged, Carbonell. Which is why you will finally be putting that mechanical engineering, electrical engineering, and physics degree to use.” Fury said causing Tony to falter. He never hid his degrees, if asked he’d tell his commanding officers. Tony had never seen his file, but part of him had doubted that information made it in. 

A native part of him had thought the army would care about his degrees when he was younger, he had learned that he was wrong. All the army wanted was capable soldiers. Tony had written to Jarvis once that he thought that Tony and Rhodey would be able to use their degrees to move rank quickly, but he had been wrong. To the army, his degrees were nothing but a piece of paper. While training to become a specialist, the program had been was easy. He’d been around bombs his whole life. He’d already known them inside and out, however, just to be eligible for the program took painstaking dedication. Drafted soldiers were different from volunteers, anyone who argued otherwise was an idiot in Tony’s eyes. How else would he have gotten away with remaining a specialist for that long? They weren't going to turn down a willing soldier.

“How do you know that?” Tony demanded. 

“Double Masters in physical and electrical engineering, Majored in mechanical. Was working towards a Doctorate in all three hoping you’d be able to slide mechanical in there because you-“ Fury said with a smug smile on his lips. 

“Thanks for a blast to the past,” Tony snarled, interrupting him. 

“Carbonell” 

“Specialist-“ Tony inserted. His eyes hardening on the Captain who stood up out of his seat. “Honorably Discharged, Captain, I retain my title.” 

The Captain let out a huff of disbelief, like Tony’s attitude was unwarranted, and the noise was followed by a look of disdain. “I can assure you, Specialist Carbonell, that I am qualified to lead this team-“ 

“I’ll admit, you look spry for an old man, what’s your secret pilates?” Tony jested. A cocky smirk found its way onto his face. He knew his argument was sound. Anyone with a military background knew it, half of the room knew it. “But when’s the last time you’ve been in a war zone, Cap?”

Ignoring the strain on his injuries, Tony motioned to the rest of the people in the room. “Because anyone in this room can tell you that, out there,” Tony pointed absently. “Whatever you think you know, it’s not enough. Times have changed.” 

“Which is why I’ll be there to counsel him,” Natasha argued. Her cold eyes zeroing in on Tony. Okay, maybe Tony had missed that part of the meeting, but once again why would that make him feel better? He voiced that exact thought, “You’re a spy. Why would that be a good thing?”

The women’s red curls moved against her chin as she clenched her jaw. However, her expression remained mostly passive and if she took offense to his statement she didn’t show it. 

Tony’s eyes met with Bruce’s across the table. The man hadn’t spoken one word, neither had Rhodey. Bruce let out a deep breath before slumping into his seat. The man raised a challenging eyebrow at Tony as if to ask, "Do you really think this team is that poorly planned."

It went unsaid between Bruce, Rhodey, and Tony that they either all would join or none of them would. Yet, Tony was unsure whether they would walk out with him. They hadn’t heard what the mission was yet, and that could factor in on their decision. 

“Tony,” Rhodey said calling for his attention. He could see his friend beginning to lose himself in thought. Tony resisted the urge to run his hands through his hair and jerked his head to glance at Rhodey. 

“I can’t.” Tony declared. Yet, it felt more like an apology. He couldn’t blindly follow another unfit officer. Not again. His tired eyes met Rhodey's conveying worries he was unable to speak out loud. “I won’t.” Tony continued and his back straightened, ready to state his final grievances, “Be a part of another field team led by someone unqualified.” 

“Is that all you have to say?” The Captain snapped, his blue eyes hardened at the sight of Tony. “You think you’re more qualified than me, or somethin?”

Tony huffed at the thought and opened his mouth to argue against the claim. Me? A leader, Tony laughed to himself. 

“Maybe listen to the rest of what Fury has to say,” Barton commented, “Before you make your decision.” 

Tony said nothing, spared no glances to Fury or anyone sitting at the table before he stepped away from the group. His mind wandered back to a moment similar, except he hadn’t walked away then. The throbbing pain he felt throughout his body from his injuries grounded him as he let his mind wander for the first time back to those moments. A reassuring hand on his shoulder before they rushed the building, Happy’s bright smile, and then Happy’s dead weight resting on his shoulders. The smell of burnt flesh, smoke in his lungs, a building on top of him, and a regretful First Lieutenant who’s eyes pleaded for forgiveness. Tony visibly shook his head, he wouldn’t forgive, he wouldn’t forget, and he sure as hell wouldn’t put himself in a situation like that willingly ever again. 

With eyes filled with something no one else in the room could name, Tony walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am changing some aspects about the military. It’s all still mostly the same. 
> 
> This story kinda inspired by the Cold War. Bombs and new technology will be really important. Thats why I said “communist.” because the Cold War was all about that in the U.S point of view. I’m not trying to be rude to anyone’s country. I might use that term to fake govs idk yet. But hydra is going to be an organization that will try and turn other countries in their favor, like a political party. I might make them be left over nazi but that’s undecided. 
> 
> But besides the actual war going on Hydras technology and U.S tech is going to be really important. 
> 
> This took so long because I originally wrote Bucky in this chapter, but then I wrote him out. Depending what I get done he might join the team soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Also why does Ao3 hate me? The notes from previous chapters don’t leave?
> 
> Also Also, if something is confusing let me now and I’ll try to explain. I might not be able to because it’ll be explained later.


	5. Honey Pot and some self-loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey and Tony talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add notes about peoples rank but maybe next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> This was my least favorite to write. I feel like it's bad, but it's lowkey important. It lays the groundwork for the rest of the story tbh

Rhodey found Tony sitting on a park bench in the northern blocks of Queens. After he had walked out of the warehouse, he didn’t know where he was going. However, Tony had an itching need just to be moving, so he picked a direction and ran. Part of Tony was shocked he hadn't walked to Brooklyn. 

Images had flooded into his mind, they had told him this would happen. The doctors had assumed that he would have PTSD, whether he had it or not Tony didn’t know, but they had predicted that civilian life would be harder for him. 

Getting recruited in his first hour back in the states isn't a typical civilian thing, Tony reminded himself. 

No, it’s just a you thing, Tony thought making a left onto an unfamiliar city block. Gathering as much air as his lungs could handle, Tony took in his surroundings. The street was nothing like the desert he was used to, or like the hospital walls that he had come accustomed to. It was loud, a little bit too loud for comfort. Yet, it distracted him from the thoughts of a desert wasteland, and friends that he would never get to see again. 

Christ, Happy. Tony swore to himself kicking his boots hard against the concrete. He was power walking somewhere, he was sure. The sounds of the city weren't enough to block Happy out; nothing could keep Happy out of his mind. 

Happy Hogan remained just like he always did. A person who became a haunting memory.

“It’ll be okay, Tony.” Happy said gripping his right arm in a familiar style that reminded him of Jarvis, “He’s a Lieutenant for a reason, I think he knows what he’s doing.” Happy gave him a lazy smile before a thought made it get bigger. “Besides if not, I trust that you're more than enough to cover for him” 

Happy squeezed his shoulder once more before joining the rest of the squad. They had gathered to view the last remaining building in the sector. Heaps of rubble surrounded the area, and it was easy for Tony to imagine what might have been a town only a few months earlier. He could never stop himself from imagining what kind of people used to inhabit the area. Everyday people who probably had nothing to do with the war. Children, who probably used to go to the school that they were staring at. 

Now the building had scorch marks on the outside of its concrete walls. The black marks made the building seem like it was getting eaten by the ground. Only a few of the windows remained intact, leaving glass littered around it. The pieces shined in the unforgiving sun that beat down on them. 

No, the unforgiving sun that had beat down on them; because now there was no sun, no debris, and no Happy Hogan. 

Tony assessed a Taxi that had honked at another car in evening traffic from a nearby bench. 

Rhodey approached him. “That the coffee shop that let you borrow the phone?” He asked, pointing to a shop at the corner of the street. Tony scooted over so that Rhodey could take a seat next to him.

“That’s your first question?” Tony said weakly, relieved at the sight of the other man.

“Well, I mean they let you use the phone. The least I could do is buy a cup of coffee,” Rhodey then added as Tony raised a hand, and opened his mouth to say ’I could use a cup of coffee’, “No, Tony.”

Tony shut his mouth with a click turning away. The men fell into silence while they watched traffic past them. Rhodey shifted on the bench, becoming uncomfortable in his stiff uniform. He hadn’t planned to wear his dress blues all day. Rhodey never understood why the government always issued the most difficult-.

“Have you talked to Pepper?” Tony said, interrupting Rhodey’s train of thought. 

“Have you?” Rhodey countered, noting how Tony clenched his fist to stop his hands from shaking. His brown curls were plastered against his forehead, reminding Rhodey of when they first met. His gazed moved from Tonys face to his hands. Which despite being clenched, still shook. 

“Pepper’s not mad at you Tones,” Rhodey stated. 

Tony scoffed and singled in on a passing car, “Yeah, all I did was get her husband killed.” 

“You’re not the reason why Happy died,” Rhodey snapped, failing to rein in his discontent for Tony's self-loathing. “The lousy call that-.”

“You don’t even know what happened,” Tony mumbled. 

“I’ve read the reports,” Rhodey replied, “I told you that.” 

“Yeah whatever,” Tony answered. He silently prayed that they weren’t going to discuss what the reports said exactly. He turned to stare at Rhodey, remarking on how he looked to old for his age. Because if you knew where to look, it would be easy to see Rhodey was tired. How his body curved in an awkward way, like he wanted to slouch; yet refused to. The bags under his eyes made them look sunken. Leaving Tony to wondered when was the last time his friend had slept. 

Rhodey let out a tired sigh, “Tones we need to talk about that meeting.” 

“Do we? They're idiots,” Then waved a hand in dismissal, “Done. It’s been talked about.” 

“They’re going after Stark weapons.” 

Tony visibly flinched at the name “Stark” before locking eyes with Rhodey. You better not be fucking with me, was what Tony conveyed in his gaze as he stared. Rhodey huffed and raised an eyebrow reacting with his own silent answer of, Why would I joke about this?

“Fuck,” Tony cursed. He scanned the area before he added, “Do they know?” 

“I don’t think so,” Rhodey confirmed. “It’s not like you go around telling the whole world.” Cautiously he asked. “You haven’t told anyone else have you?” 

“Sugar Plum, I didn’t even mean to tell you,” Tony recalled sheepishly. 

Rhodey snorted, “Tones, you didn’t tell me. I figured it out on my own,” He smiled bitterly, “Wasn’t very hard either. You might not have any self-perseveration, but there’s only so many attempts on your life you can be blamed for.” 

A sly smile grew on Tony’s face before he let it fall again. “You’re not responsible for his actions,” Rhodey said, making it aware that he could tell what type of the self-loathing thoughts Tony was thinking. 

“Rhodey,” Tony pleaded. He was careful not to say anything out loud. Howard Stark was dealing under the table, it didn’t have to be said between them, they both knew it. Rhodey moved to comfort Tony, throwing one of his arms around Tony’s slim shoulders. 

The movement had jostled him, and the sharp ache in his shoulder became overwhelming, making Tony wince. "Shoulder," He grumbled

“When’s the last time you took your meds?” Rhodey interrogated, his eyes hardening with sincerity. 

“You already know that I won’t take those kinds of meds,” Rhodey huffed in response. “I’m serious, Honey-bear, I can’t be on vicodin or any other drug like that. If college taught me anything-”

“I get it Tones,” Rhodey interrupted, lifting up the arm that wasn't thrown over Tony’s shoulder in surrender. “But you shouldn’t have to put up with the pain. Can’t they give you a high dose of tylenol?” 

Tony shrugged, not truly excited in the idea. His mind jumped to a more interesting one, “You think your mom will make me chicken noodle soup?” Tony pondered out loud, and Rhodey watched as Tony’s face became dreamy. 

“Seriously,” Rhodey scolded shaking his head, “There are a million of other things we need to discuss right now, and you wanna know if my mom will make you soup.” 

“Are you not going to ask about the mission details?” Rhodey pushed, and Tony arrogantly beamed back at him. 

“Thor’s adoptive brother Loki is planning to steal Stark Weapons, and Fury wants to steal them before he can give them to Odin,” Tony stated, his lips quirked up in an amused smile while Rhodey's eyes widen. “Thor’s supposed to get Romanov an inside job and figure out when his brother plans to relocate the weapons. Romanov is supposed to be the woman inside. She'll find the weapons, and tell Barton. Who’ll then sneak in with Captain Roger,” Tony dramatically gasps for air before adding, “And also who would’ve thought an adoptive prince and I would have a lot in common on the adoptive father front, oh,”

“There was a computer in the coffee shop wasn’t there.”

“There was a computer in the coffee shop,” Tony repeated nodding. His smile turned into a large impish one, not hiding his amusement. Rhodey noted the hint of mischief in his eyes before commenting, “Someones going to catch you.” 

“Not likely,” Tony laughed, “The only thing the file didn’t say was that they were Stark Weapons.”

“Still want out?” Rhodey joked.

He watched Tony open and close his mouth 3 times before he decided to close it. “You’re not joining.” Rhodey declared for him. Cautiously shifting on the hard bench, so he wouldn’t nudge Tony again. 

“I wasn’t even going to say that,” Tony snarked, failing to portray an exasperated glare over his shoulder. Idiot, Rhodey laughed to himself while Tony winced. "And besides who's gonna help them destroy the bomb, who's gonna bring me the weapons? That's supposed to be your job-"

“Doesn’t matter,” Rhodey proclaim becoming smug. “Because I’m not joining and neither are you."

“Oh really?”

“I mean unless you don’t want my mom to cook you food.” Rhodey teased but kept his voice serious, “I’m sure she’d love to find out that you flew home-“ his tone became more applaud and he comically gasped. “and didn’t even stop to say hello, for shame.” 

“Jokes on you,” Tony said. “I already had my stuff mailed to your house.” 

Rhodey took note of Tony’s absent bags. “You little-“ 

“By the way does your dad still have that old Cadillac,” Tony asked. “Jeanie told me about it a while back and-“ 

“You talked to my sister?” 

“Of course Honeypot,” Tony bragged with a flick of his hand. Placing both of his hands on his knees, Tony raised himself off the bench. He extended a hand to Rhodey who took it. “Where else would I hear embarrassing stories about you?” 

“Besides,” Tony smiled. He threw his good arm over Rhodey’s shoulder.“You already knew that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy was a Paramedic in the Amry, it wasn't sad in the chapter but he is.
> 
> Also need help with ships. Should I have Carol Danvers/Rhodey, or should I have it be Maria/Carol.
> 
> Also Also Steve/Sam??? 
> 
> Idk opinions pls
> 
>  I tried to make it 2,000 words, but it didnt work. oof.
> 
> (If it was unclear what Tony would've been doing in the group, he would have been the one to take apart/study the weapons. Rhodey would have helped deliver the weapons to Tony after it was stolen/ maybe of helped steal them. His specialty was recon mission so -_(^.^)_-


	6. Team Work makes the Dream Work. Kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many of you know what the title of this fic is referencing.

Small dust particles swirled around him, filling up his lungs. Tony couldn’t stop himself from coughing, and his body jerked every time he exhaled. He reached for something to lean on, anything to keep him upright, but Tony found no purchase.

Until a body slid under his arm to hold him up. The person cursed colorfully, even though it sounded warped, Tony recognized the voice. He turned his head to look at the man. Blood dripped down from a cut on Rhodey's forehead, and his face was glazed with a layer of sweat.  
Rhodey held Tony tighter as the ground shook underneath them, hauling Tony to what was left of a destroyed wall. Distantly, Tony was aware of the sound of guns firing near them. He saw Rhodey's lips move, but whatever the man said didn’t register in Tony’s mind. Anxiously, he licked his lips as shallow breaths fell from them.

Tony watched as Rhodey recited one word over and over.

Shaking him, Rhodey called out. “Tony,”

Was it Rhodey who was moving him? Or was it the bombs going off? Tony squinted at the man, his eyes failed to remain focused, surrendering to the chaos around him.

Rhodey shouted again, _“Tony.”_

His voice broke through.

“Tony!” Rhodey yelled. He seized the blanket that covered Tony tugging it off of him roughly. His chest felt like it was caving in, and Tony choked on air he didn’t have. He was in a daze as Rhodey continued to grab at him, pushing Tony to sit up on the couch. “Wake up, man.”

Light from a streetlamp peaked through closed curtains, giving Tony a limited view of his surroundings.

Ugly green recliner.

Picture of Mama and Papa Rhodes on the mantle.

A phonebook under the right back leg of the uneven coffee table.

A hint of sage in the air.

Tony’s body shuddered with relief shudder.

“Christ you sleep like the dead,” Rhodey commented, picking up Tony’s legs so that he could sit on the couch. Tony pulled his legs out of Rhodey’s grasp, throwing them on the man's lap.  
Rhodey made no objections, he was too busy staring at Tony to care. He remarked on how pale the younger man was, how he looked clammy, and the rapid way Tony’s chest rose. With more precaution, Rhodey called out softly “Tones,” They locked eyes, “You alright there, Tony.”

“Fine,” Tony said with fake confidence. Rhodey noticed, and moved the house-phone from his ear. It was too dark for Tony to see it before only becoming visible after Rhodey sat down. Tony stopped him from hanging up, asking “Who’s calling at this time of night?”

Rhodey sighed, “Barton.”

“How’d he get your number?” Tony yawned. He rubbed the crust away from his eyes hoping to make himself feel more awake. Coffee would be good right about now, Tony thought, scratching his chest lazily.

Rhodey spared Tony a glance before talking into the phone, “I’m not doing that.”

“Doing what?” Tony asked crawling over to him. Rhodey shifted Tony’s head away from where it was angling to hear.

“Morning breathe Tones.” Rhodey joked, lightly shoving his head away. Tony fell back onto the couch with a pout. Forcing himself back up, Tony cried out.“You loved me once,” Draping himself dramatically over Rhodey. “You’re cheating with Barton aren’t you,” Tony gasped. “Right in front of me! For shame James Rup-“

“Don’t you dare use my middle-“ Rhodey grouched. He struggled to fight Tony’s grabby hands away from the phone, swatting them away to the best of his abilities.

“Could y'all keep your hands to yourself for 5 minutes,” Tony hears Barton scream from the phone. “Jesus Christ.”

“He dying or somthin?” Tony inquired. He gave up trying to grab the house-phone, settling on Rhodey once more, wiggling to snuggle closer. Rhodey huffed moving the phone from one hand to the other to avoid dropping it. Tony continued, “What’s wrong with his phone, why does it sound like that?”

Barton said something, but Tony couldn't make it out. Rhodey’s expression dropped into a serious one, his eyes narrowed, and his lips thinned into a frown. Barton proceeded to talk while Rhodey remained silent. Something else was said, and he glanced at Tony. ‘What?’ Tony challenged with an arched eyebrow.

“This is the only time this will ever happen,” Rhodey stated, his voice as hard steel. He pulled the phone away from his ear putting it on speaker. “You’ve got 10 minutes Barton, that's it.”

“Right okay,” Barton muttered, "Carbonell you got a computer or something near you?”

“I don't have a computer,” Rhodey said.

Barton let a string of curses, “Fucking great, lovely I’ll just die here then-.”

Tony ignored Barton moving to his army issue duffle bag in the corner of the room. Rhodey watched Tony pull out a thick circuit board that was connected to the back of a briefcase. Only Tony, he thought with a smile. Sitting back on the couch, Tony dragged the coffee table to him proclaiming. “Relax I got something better.”

“How much of whatever that is,” Rhodey gestured to the mess. “Is stolen.”

“You don’t wanna know,” Tony smirked. Most of Tony’s inventions were made of scrap pieces he found lying around the bases he was stationed at. Sure, some of the parts were stolen, but they couldn't do anything about it now.

The Circuit board opened like a briefcase revealing a screen with multiple wires connected to it, and a keyboard at its base. Tony turned on the device, “Honey-Bear can you get me the landline.”

“Barton, what's going on,” Tony asked.

“Well you see,” Barton began. “It turns out Loki doesn't trust his brother as much as we had thought.” The phone cut off for a second before Barton's voice was brought back. “You have no idea what I’m talking about to you.”

“No, I do.” Tony chirped back. “Hacked the files. Also, what is Shield?”

_“Shield?”_

“Yeah, that's the server the file was kept on,” Tony said, reaching for the landline wire in Rhodey’s hands. “Thanks, Sugar Plum, now let’s get this party started.”

“I know that you’re on my side,” Barton started to confess. “But you sound like a mad scientist.” 

Rhodey laughed, “He always sounds like that.”

“Alright calm down,” Tony barked back, but it didn’t have any bite. He plugged the landline into a side port. Mumbling to himself, he continued, “Okay buddy let’s see if you work.”

The dark screen came to life with bright words.

“Just A Rather Intelligent System,” Rhodey read out loud. “Holy shit you did it Tones.”

Tony only threw a proud smile his way before explaining to Barton, “So since you called the house-phone which, sooner or later we’re going to discuss how you got this number,-”

“It’s listed as Rhodes emergency contact on his enlistment papers.”

“Rhodey!” Tony scolded

“Someone of us want our family notified when we’re injured, Tony.” Rhodey snapped back, he failed to rein in his emotions. The ‘unlike you’ remained unsaid, Rhodey wasn't in the mood to guilt-trip his best friend.

“Anyways,” Tony said awkwardly, they were not going to talk about this in front of Barton. “I’ll use the landline to trace your call.”

“Whatever, I need you to hack nearby security systems,” Barton informed. “I’m assuming you can do that,” Tony huffed, of course, he could do that. Who did Barton think he was talking too? 

“I got separated from Cap, and the whole building has been alerted of us.”

“Where are you now,” Tony wondered, “I can’t see you on any of the camera’s.”

“In the vents.”

“I’m sorry what?” Rhodey blurted out. Shocked, he leaned over Tony’s shoulder watching him flick between cameras.

Tony ignored Rhodey staring at the video feed, “That doesn't help at all. I can’t see in the vents.”

“Well, neither can they, so it’s a win-win.” Barton cheered. Rhodey sent Tony a worried glance,  
“Okay but you know what your basically a sitting duck in those vents, they're going to hear you sooner or later.”

“Hey,” Barton sassed, “I don't judge your expertise, so-”

“You're expertise is hiding in vents?” Tony mocked, “Oh, look. I found you.”

“Stop wiggling you're moving the ceiling tiles,” Rhodey advised, shifting closer to look at the screen. “Tony, can you pull up the feed from surrounding cameras?”

Tony huffed, “Can I?”

“Just do it you idiot,” Rhodey said, rolling his eyes. “There's a security guard two rooms down.” He told Barton.

“Where’s Rogers,” Barton commented, and Tony instructed Jarvis to search for the Captain.

 _‘Hallway 6, North Wing, Sir.’_ Jarvis answered typing on the screen. Silently Tony promised to update Jarvis to include a voice component.

“He’s more than halfway across the building,” Rhodey answered, covering his mouth with his hand. A plan started to form in his mind before he scrapped it and started a new one. “Romanoff is the closest,” Tony notified him. He knew Rhodey was already going through different scenarios in his mind.

“Wait, Barton,” Tony brightened. “Are you talking to me through a comm system?” He doesn't wait for Barton to respond, typing out instructions to Jarvis to hack device and enter the others.

“Yeah, but I used-”

“Doesn’t matter I’m reconnecting you to them.”

“Okay fine, don't hear about my amazing skills, and how I found a way to contact you then.” Barton snorted. His shuffled forward to an opening in the vent.

“Oh look who’s back,” Romanoff greeted sarcastically.

“Barton what the hell happened,” Rogers demanded.

“Captain, make a right,” Tony chimed in watching the man get closer to a security guard. He heard bickering in the comms, but he ignored them turning to Rhodey. “Got a plan yet Platypus?”

“Plan,” Rogers yelled. Tony watched the man contemplate whether he should go through the right doorway. Just fucking move, Tony thinks. “Thought you didn't want any part of this.”

“He still doesn’t.” Rhodey answered, “Barton you gotta move sooner or later.”

“Okay!” Barton grumbled, “By the way, I lost my bow somewhere and if you can find it-”

“Too far away, forget it,” Tony claimed.

Barton let out a whine, “Ah man.”

“Romanoff, Bartons in a room in that hallway,” Rhodey informs her mindlessly. He struggled to keep up with the information that flickered on the screen, and he ignored the voice that pleaded for Tony to slow down Jarvis. How are his eyes not popping out of his head? Rhodey wonders marking on the way Tony’s eyes follow every bit of intel.  
“We need to bring Loki in,” Rogers said. He cleared the nearest room before moving to the next.

“Huh,” Barton uttered. “I think the comms fuck-”

“Language.”

Tony snorted unattractively.

“Did you just say we need to bring in Loki.” Barton finished, ignoring both of the interruptions. 

“Because lasted I checked that's kidnapping a prince.”

“He’s a terrorist.” Romanoff reminded.

Tony considered it. “It’s not like our countries aren't already at war.” He agreed, ordering Jarvis to scan the building. “Anyone know where Hercules is?”

“Thor,” Romanoff clarified. Tony opened his mouth to warn her of the man entering her room, but he spoke too late. She knocked the man unconscious with the butt of her gun. Huh, Tony thought, cool. Romanoff continued, "We split up a while back, the idiot still thinks his brother is a good person or something.”

“Okay, genuine question.” Rhodey proclaimed, “Can we trust Thor?” 

“Fury says we can.” Roger defends.

“And if Fury wanted to put you in a spandex suit,” Tony snarked, Jarvis began to flash warning signs. Fuck the buildings going into lockdown, he realized and a wave of panic washed over him. He willed it away, attacking the security systems code. “And call you Captain America, would you listen.”

Rogers face reddened. “You know,” He fumed. “Smart man behind a computer, take the computer away what are you.”

“Well,” Tony mused. “I think I’d still be a smart man.”

Tony's smugness must have slipped through the comms because Rogers clenched his fist. Then he angled his head to the floor as if he was summoning patients he wasn’t sure he had.

Apathetically Roger said, “I know guys like you.” The lack of emotions in Rogers' voice caused Tony’s skin to crawl. Am I not good enough for his anger, Tony simmered, does this boy scout think he’s above me?

“Oh yeah,” Tony provoked.

Icily, the Captain pushed on. “You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play.” Rhodey became tense next to Tony, squaring his shoulders, and his nostrils flared. Tony's hand moved to rest on Rhodey's arm, trying to help rein in his anger. He wanted to hear what the Captain had to say. “The guy who lays on the wire, and lets the other guys crawl over him.”

Happy quickly came to mind, forcing all of Tony's movements to come to a halt. Rhodey reached for the hand that was on his arm, and Tony felt like his brain was rebooting.

“There’s a Prince going through a wall, coming your way Capsicle.” Tony absently supplied. His mind felt miles away, and the happiness he felt with Barton's banter was gone. Instead, Tony felt numb. He didn't find joy in the ways Rogers' eyes widen comically when he knew moments prior he would've. He resigned into himself trying to recover, while Thor broke through a wall sending chunks of drywall flying. Clouds of dust formed swallowing the Captain hiding him from view.

“I’m sorry,” Barton piped up. “that was a lot to take in. Did you just say Thor went through a wall, and more importantly, call Captain Rogers _Capsicle_?"

“He’s as cold as ice,” Tony mumbled. “Loki tried to blow up his brother. Thor's a lucky son of a bitch, he barely missed." Absently he sighed. "And you say I’m the mad scientist.”

“Calm down Frankenstein,” Rhodey joked, hoping to make Tony smile. However, Tony didn't even acknowledge the joke, focusing on the layout of the building. Irritated by Rogers, Rhodey snaps. “And can you guys get your shit together, you're ten minutes are almost up.”

“Listens, Romanoff and Barton,” Tony spoke up. “You two need to make it to the entrance of the compound-”

“If you go to the eastern loading dock you’ll be caught,” Rhodey agreed catching on. “At this point, it’s best to retreat. Captain you’re going to have to carry the prince.” Rhodey wasn't going to let Tony help them for much longer. He said 10 minutes and had meant it. He wasn't going to let Tony help people who weren't grateful for his efforts. In Rhodey's mind, they had more potential to harm Tony then do good.

“No we need to get those weapons,” Rogers grunted. The dusted had cleared and the Captain gripped on of Thor's arm helping him up. “If we leave them here they’ll be used, and people will die.”

“And if you don’t leave, people will die,” Tony argued, “The end of the war isn’t riding on this one mission. You giving up old man? Is it too much for you?”

Roger heaved Thor's large arm over his shoulder, “Please, I can do this all day.”

Rhodey huffed, “I can tell That man gots three bruised ribs, and I’m sitting on a sofa miles away.”

“Yup,” Tony confirmed.

“They’re hopeless.”

“Yup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always forget what I want to put in notes. So I'm going to start listing things.
> 
> 1\. I learned how to italicize now, and if I would have known earlier then a bunch of stuff in past chapters would be. I'm debating about going back to add it.  
> 2, None of yall corrected my spelling of Romanoff and how I changed it in past chapters. Ya'll fake for that XD.  
> 3\. Tony and Steve are still budding heads, but I can assure you they will be friends soon.  
> 4\. Tony was sharing a bed with Rhodey but left because he was scared he'd get nightmares.  
> 5\. Last names arent being used because they arent very close with each other yet.  
> 7\. I was wondering why my google doc was 40 pages, and it's because there's alot of extra stuff I dont post. Like Jarvis actually wrote back to Tony and I just have the letter sitting there.  
> 8\. Pls tell me if things feel flat or emotionless because I feel like there could be more emotions.  
> 9\. I might start doing oneshots. Idk yet  
> 10\. if you made it this far you a g.  
> 11\. Yes, Tony created a laptop bc why not. Also, Jarvis can't talk yet but he will.


	7. Jarvis needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Hail Edwin Jarvis

The breeze had changed from warm to nippy in less than a week as autumn approached the city, and Tony warmed his fingers against his mug. He moved his hands only to tug his hood lower over his head, and his mind raced while he zoned out on the cup of black coffee in front of him. The smell was soothed him as his mind recounted the events that had occurred in the past month. 

It had been a little more than two weeks since Barton had called Rhodey late at night asking for help, and about a week since Fury had gotten in contact with him again pestering about join his super-secret boyband. 

Tony hadn’t said yes or no, instead, he’d hung up the Rhodes house phone, and then begged them to change their number (because seriously it's a security problem). He spent most of his time doing projects around the house to distract himself, but after a week and a half, there wasn't anything to do, which left Tony to his thoughts.

“Is there a reason that you have your hood up indoors?” 

Tony eyes flickered up, and his mouth went dry. His eyes fell upon Edwin Jarvis as the man unbuttoned his long coat. No longer was Jarvis hair peppered with grey, but completely grey. However, he still towered over Tony and the fondness in his eyes hadn’t changed. 

“Is it safe,” Tony whispered, lowering his gaze to the table. Before the meeting, he had set a time loop on all surrounding security cameras, so there’d be no evidence that they had ever met. The only way anyone would find out about the meeting was if they had followed Jarvis. 

Jarvis spoke carefully, “Of course it is.” 

The words hung in the air a moment before Tony clawed at the table trying to push himself out of the booth. Jarvis met him halfway catching Tony when his legs went out as he tried to stand. Tony was sure he was going to rip Jarvis jacket, clinging to him. He felt like a child, and a sob slipped escaped him. 

“What happened,” Jarvis asked gently. 

“A building fell on me,” Tony said.

Jarvis remained silent, his arms tightening around the boy, he knew that wasn't all of it. He didn't expect Tony to tell him everything that’s happened. Tony was like that, he never told anyone the whole truth. Whether Tony was scared of being pitied, or scared of disappointing Jarvis, the older man didn't never. 

“What do I do, J” Tony mumbled, pressing his face into Jarvis' suit, “I don’t know what to do.” 

Jarvis wasn't sure what he was asking. As much as he wanted to be there for the boy, Tony had never let him. He was only made aware that Tony had been MIA because of James, and he was sure if Tony had his way, he would’ve never been told. 

“Maybe you should sit down first,” He answered, lower Tony back into the booth. Tony’s eye never left Jarvis as he slid into the other side and he stared back at him. Jarvis watched Tony breathe in deeply, and drag a hand through his hair. 

Tony wasn’t certain where to start first. He wanted to talk about a million things, and he was failing to piece together a sentence from his chaotic mind. His mouth clicked shut, waiting a moment before deciding to talk about something that would give him some time to calm down, “Is Rehabilitation always like that?” 

“Like what,” Jarvis questioned. He had assumed they would’ve sent Tony there, so it wasn’t a surprise. “I’ve never been to. It’s only for...” 

It had never occurred to Tony that soldiers that left the Military under normal circumstances weren’t sent to deprogramming. He faltered for a moment before speaking, “It’s a glorified mental hospital.” 

With a tilt of his head, Jarvis encouraged Tony to continue. 

“Well,” Tony began, “They can’t legally let us out into the public without making sure we won’t hurt any civilians, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. It’s was just… so insincere. Like no one cared about what had happened to any of us, it was like we were sent there only so they could say that they had.” 

“It was necessary that you went,” Jarvis stated. Sending a soldier home immediately after being discharged was incredibly dangerous. 

Agreeing Tony said, “I know. I’m not saying that it’s not.”

“Everyone in there felt hollow. Does that make sense? It was like I was in a D-list movie, I had woken up in a strange place surrounded by imposters. They all lacked identity, they didn’t know what to do about themselves, and neither did the staff. I mean J, most people don’t want to harm others,” Tony continued, “Its that we no longer have to that gets to us. What now? You have nightmares, flashbacks, and scars that will never go away. What about it?

“And I know that’s what deprogramming is for, preparing us to assimilate back into civilian life. To try and stop that survival mentality we all develop in one way or another, but I gotta be honest J, I don’t think it’s ever going away. Rehabilitation felt like containment. Nothing has changed about me.” 

“A lot has changed,” Jarvis argued. An image of a toddler with big brown eyes, clutching his slacks with dirty hands, flashed through Jarvis’s mind. He recounted how Tony had been a happy child before Howard had gotten to him. “You’re always changing, that’s who you are.” 

But I haven’t changed, Tony thought to himself gripping his coffee cup tighter. Swallowing down his anxiety, Tony locked eyes with Jarvis. “I don’t think I’m capable of change anymore.” 

Taken back Jarvis asks, “What do you mean?” 

“What if _this_ is who I am? What if I’m like _this_ for the rest of my life?” Tony confessed. “Am I going to flinch every time someone moves to fast? Papa Rhodes dropped a plate yesterday, and I tackled Rhodey. Line-Backer tackled, Jarvis. And I realize this is ridiculous, you never wanted me to enlist-” 

No, I didn’t, Jarvis agreed thinking back to the morning at the bus station. Tony was no longer a boy. He no longer slouched in on himself, and he was able to keep his hand gestures to a minimum. Jarvis would be lying if he said he didn't miss when Tony did all of those things, but he wouldn't change the Tony that sat in front of him either. Maybe he wasn't as involved in Tony’s life as he wanted to be, but he was lucky enough to be able to see Tony grow, to see him develop as a person. That was the best think about Antonio Edward Stark, he was always open to change.

With as much sincerity Jarvis could muster, he interrupted, “You’re _Antonio_ Stark.” 

Tony cringed recoiling in his seat.

“I’m not anything, Jarvis,” Tony replied, only this time there was no quip about being Italian or Hungarian Jewish like Jarvis expected. 

He’s lost, Jarvis realized. And unlike the last time, Tony felt like he had nothing to guide him, nothing to build off of. Some part of Jarvis understood, the soldier in him could relate; yet, a larger part wanted to shake Tony until he understood his importance, his value. If only…

“You’re more than just nothing,” Jarvis articulated to the best of his ability. Only Tony could make Jarvis tongue-tied, even when he was a young child, asking question Jarvis didn’t always know the answer too. Saying things that Jarvis never knew the proper way to react to, but Tony knew he tried. That’s all that mattered to the boy anyway, that he tried.

Tony let out a huff of air, “Thanks for the pick me up-”

“But that’s not what this is,” Jarvis finished for him. 

Silence falls over them as the waitress returns with a mug for Jarvis, which he gladly expects. Most would think that the British man would be an avid tea drinker. Tony would argue that if you believed that then you didn’t know Jarvis at all. The man started my addiction, Tony mused, watching Jarvis gulp down half of his drink in one sitting. 

Their eyes stayed on the waitress until she was at a faraway distance that she couldn’t hear their conversation anymore. Speaking up Tony broke the silence, “I got a job offer.” 

“That’s not surprising before you got discharged, you had offers to work for the FBI and CIA.” Jarvis hummed, taking another sip from his coffee.

Tony narrowed his eyes, “You and Rhodey need to stop having weekly updates about me.” 

Jarvis sent him a calculating glare that was equivalent to him saying, "You think you can stop me?”

And no, Tony couldn't. 

“Rhodey wants to know if you’re going to take the job,” Jarvis asked, “Though he preferred if you didn't.” 

“Jarvis, I live with him,” Tony smiled, “I already know this.”

“And I've lived with you,” He countered, “Your skills in avoidance are unremarkable.” 

Tony didn’t reply, waiting for the answer he was looking for. Jarvis let out a long sigh, “You’re going to take the job, Anthony.” 

“I am?” 

“Yes, you are,” Jarvis confirmed with a head nod, “Because from what James tells me they’re ‘basically helpless’, and you're attracted to lost causes like a moth to a flame,” Tony scoffed. “Anthony, when presented with the choice to do nothing or to do something, we all know you'll choose the latter."

Tony’s argument fell silent. “Well, damn.” 

Smirking, Jarvis waved the Waitress over for more coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When attempting to write this chapter weeks ago (more than a month ago), I fought with myself what should come next. When looking back to my first chapters I notice that they were extremely better than my latest ones. I think that's because they came more naturally to me than the ones I wrote recently. Because in recent chapters I knew certain things had to be done or said. I want Bucky to join soon, but before that can happen other things need to be established. 
> 
> Anyway, I felt lost on what this chapter to be. How and why would Tony agree to join the "Avengers"?
> 
> I couldn't figure it out, and almost just skipped this whole thing. Then I thought about who would have the most influence on Tony? 
> 
> Jarvis. 
> 
> Jarvis wasn't originally in this, but Tony is at a crossroads in his life. Will he go back, or won't he? He's had dramatic stuff happen to him, ya, but is Tony Stark, Tony Stark if he doesn't see a helpless situation and run straight towards it?
> 
> No.
> 
> Jarvis is here to show Tony his support. No, he didn't want Tony to join the army, but he accepted it. More importantly, understands it. 
> 
> Also while writing this I realize that the best comparison for this is when in Captain Marvel, Carol goes "I don't even know who I am.", but Monica goes "But I know you." 
> 
> Yeah... that's this and I didn't even know it until right now. 
> 
> Also originally I had Tony telling Jarvis what happened to him, but decided against it...so...sorry??
> 
> me [Tumblr](https://okay-stark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
